


Unexpected Fates

by IceBlueRose



Series: Across the Multiverse [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Earth-6, F/M, Gen, He'll probably never admit it though, Leonard has a secret soft spot for Ray, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 03:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11096418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceBlueRose/pseuds/IceBlueRose
Summary: The team has ended up on Earth-6. When Leonard and Sara ask about their Earth-6 selves, they never could have predicted Gideon's answer.





	Unexpected Fates

Once the Waverider had landed, everyone paused and waited. No one was quite willing to get out of their chair or ask Gideon where they were just yet. It seemed, however, that Gideon didn’t have the same problem.

“We have landed on Earth-6, Captain,” Gideon announced.

Everyone closed their eyes in defeat. “You’re sure, Gideon?” Rip asked.

“Of course.” If it was possible for an A.I. to sound offended, Leonard would say that was the tone of Gideon’s voice.

“My apologies, Gideon,” Rip countered. “You know I’ve never doubted you. I’m just anxious to get back to our Earth.”

“I understand, Captain.”

Leonard let out a breath as they all began to shove their harnesses up. “Well, I suppose we all know the drill by now.”

“I’d recommend that no one draw attention to themselves on this Earth, Captain,” Gideon announced. “There is currently a vigilante by the name of Batman going around the city.”

“Batman?” Leonard snorted. “I’m terrified.” Sara and Mick grinned while Ray rolled his eyes at Leonard.

Rip shot him a look. “If Gideon is warning us, then there is a reason. No one is to take their weapons off of this ship.” He looked at Ray next. “And, yes, that does include your suit.”

“Man,” Ray muttered, turning to head back towards the weaponry.

Mick rolled his eyes. “Fine, whatever.” He stomped back towards his room while Sara and Leonard exchanged a glance and headed for Sara’s room, leaving the others to assume that they also had weapons on them that needed to be put away.

The moment that the door had shut behind them, Sara said, “Gideon, can you find out where the Leonard Snart and Sara Lance of this Earth are?”

“Just a few moments, Ms. Lance.” 

“You think we’re millionaires on this world?” Sara asked. Leonard smirked.

“I’d make an excellent rich person so I hope so. I definitely deserve it.”

“I’m afraid that neither of you are millionaires on this Earth, Mr. Snart,” Gideon interrupted.

“Am I in prison again? I hope someone’s planning a prison break if that’s the case.”

“No.” There was a moment of hesitation and both Sara and Leonard frowned. Gideon rarely hesitated. “I’m sorry to have to report, Mr. Snart, that the version of you that lived on Earth-6 is deceased.”

Leonard went still while Sara sucked in a breath. Logically, they’d known it was a possibility that one of them might be dead on one of these Earths. But to find one and hear it from Gideon wasn’t something he’d been expecting.

“How?”

“Leonard Snart was killed when the members of ARGUS tried to apprehend him.”

Leonard let out a breath and looked back at Sara who looked as though she’d been slapped. “You okay, Assassin?”

She stared at him for a moment and then nodded. “Wasn’t expecting that,” was all she said.

“You and me both.”

Sara nodded again and then glanced up at the ceiling. “What about me, Gideon?”

Another moment of hesitation and then, “The Sara Lance of Earth-6 is also deceased, Ms. Lance.”

Sara shook her head. “Well, seems like it stuck on this Earth,” she muttered. She paused and then asked, “Was I killed the same way I was on our Earth, Gideon? Arrows to the chest?”

Leonard took a deep breath, feeling cold at the casual way that Sara asked about how she had died on Earth-6, at the reference to her death on their Earth.

“Sara Lance was murdered by Dr. Ray Palmer. He is currently incarcerated by ARGUS for the crime.”

Sara’s eyes flew to meet Leonard’s. “Ray,” she breathed.

“But if he’s incarcerated on this Earth then if the Ray from our Earth is spotted, he’ll be taken in because they’ll think that the Ray from this Earth has escaped,” Leonard said.

“And once they do that, they’ll discover that Earth-6 Ray is still locked up,” Sara added, her thoughts on the same track as Leonard’s.

“It’ll put them on our trail.” He paused. “Not to mention, I don’t think Raymond will handle being locked up by ARGUS well. Especially if he finds out why.”

Sara bolted passed Leonard, swiping her hand over the lock of her door. “Gideon, is Ray still on the ship?” 

“Yes, Ms. Lance. He just finished putting his suit away in the weaponry.”

“Thanks, Gideon,” Leonard called as Sara turned towards the weaponry. 

Sara didn’t slow down until she neared the weaponry. “Ray,” she said, barely breathing hard. “Glad I caught you.”

Ray grinned. “Hey, Sara,” he greeted. “You and Snart getting ready to head out too?” They started to walk back in the directions of the rooms. “Hey, what do you guys do? I like wandering around to see what’s different between our Earth and the one we’re on.”

Sara pulled Ray to a stop outside her room. “Actually, Leonard and I need to talk to you.” She glanced over his shoulder at where Mick had paused near the end of the hallway and raised an eyebrow at her. She gave a quick shake of her head and he nodded, heading back to the bridge.

“Get in here, Raymond,” Leonard told Ray, stepping back from the doorway.

Ray looked between Leonard and Sara. “Guys?”

“It’s important, Ray,” Sara propelled him forward a bit to get him walking, “I promise.”

Once they were all inside Sara’s room, Sara had Gideon close the door. She glanced at Leonard and tilted her head at Ray, raising an eyebrow. He nodded.

“Whenever we land on a new Earth, Raymond, Sara and I ask Gideon to find the us from that Earth so that we can make sure that when we go out and look around, we don’t run in to the other versions of ourselves,” Leonard started, unwilling to admit why he and Sara were really checking on the different versions of themselves.

“Huh,” Ray said in a considering tone. “That’s pretty smart.”

“Don’t sound so surprised,” he shot back. “The point is that after what Gideon informed us about ourselves on this Earth, we can’t leave the ship and neither can you.”

Ray frowned. “What? Why?”

Sara pressed her lips together before letting out a soft sigh. “The Earth-6 versions of Leonard and I are dead. We can’t go out because we can’t guarantee that we won’t run in to someone that the other us knew.”

Ray’s eyes widened. “I...wow. I mean, I’m sorry you guys...or well, the other you guys are dead but I don’t get what that has to do with me.” He glanced between the two of them, starting to look a bit horrified. “Oh my God, am I dead too?”

Sara and Leonard glanced at each other, silently debating on whether or not to let Ray believe that. 

“I am, aren’t?” Ray demanded. Before either of them could reply, he continued, “Gideon, am I dead on Earth-6?”

“Dr. Ray Palmer of Earth-6 is currently incarcerated for the murder of Sara Lance and multiple others,” Gideon replied.

Sara closed her eyes while Leonard tilted his head back and Ray stumbled where he stood. When Sara opened her eyes, Ray was staring at her, looking like he was going to be sick.

“I killed Sara?” he asked, voice just above a whisper. “Why would I do that?”

Rather than treat it as a rhetorical question, Gideon answered, “According to the testimony and confession they eventually got from Earth-6’s Dr. Palmer, he blamed Ms. Lance for the death of his fiancée, Anna. He claimed that the Canary had looked directly at him while his fiancée’s neck was snapped and that she didn’t try to stop it, simply kept going. He killed her and the others out of revenge, stating that she had deserved it because she was a liar hiding behind a mask and that she didn’t really care about the people.”

Ray backed away from Sara and Leonard until his back collided with the wall and he slid down to the floor. “He...I...how could I do that?” He stared at the floor.

Sara glanced at Leonard and then moved forward, lowering herself to sit next to Ray. “Do you blame me?” she asked simply.

His eyes shot up to meet hers. “No!” He shook his head. “Sara, I remember that night so clearly and even if you did see us, there’s no way you could have gotten to us in time to save Anna. I know you were there. So was Oliver. So was Roy. You guys were fighting to save Star City. It wasn’t your fault. It’s Slade Wilson’s and all the people that helped him.”

Sara smiled. “So I guess there’s nothing to worry about with you. _You_ would never kill me.” She leaned forward. “As a matter of fact, I happen to know that if anyone tried to hurt me, you’d have my back.”

Ray looked down and smiled, nodding. “Yeah. I would. No matter what.”

“Fantastic,” Leonard said, holding up the pack of cards he’d taken from Sara’s desk and tossing them in front of Ray. “Now, stop talking about feelings and deal, Raymond.” The look he shot at Sara as he lowered himself to the floor across from them told her not to say a word.

Rather than reply, Sara smiled slightly and settled back as she glanced at Ray. “Tell me, Ray, how are you at poker?”

**Author's Note:**

> The Earth-6 mentioned above has already been written by AgentMaryMargaretSkitz and she allowed me to have these guys briefly land there. If you'd like to read what happens on that Earth, you can read it in chapters 2, 10, and 87 of Volume 2 of her Tales of the Crook and the Assassin, starting [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7412821/chapters/16862710).


End file.
